


stealing from junes is a victimless crime

by magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blackmail, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Interrogation, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: reader gets caught shoplifting! a minor offense that adachi blows way out of proportion. classyafab gender neutral reader
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was for an anon who commented on a previous work asking for an interrogation fic! sorry all the smut is in the next chapter. i just felt like i should break it up bc different settings (plus i realized when i post one chapter i am far more likely to finish the work sooner bc i feel the need to complete!)

You roll your bottom lip between your teeth, staring enviously at the selection of makeup before you. Your next paycheck doesn't come through for another few days, but you got invited to a big party tonight. And you want to look good. You haven't gotten laid in awhile, and you would prefer that changes soon. Nothing is _that _expensive at Junes; it's all drugstore brands. Still, $7 lipstick seems hard to justify when rent is coming up...

Fuck it. Junes gets plenty of business, stealing a little makeup wouldn't hurt anyone.

There are extra cameras around the makeup aisle to deter theft. The signage makes you acutely aware that you're being watched. Too bad the cameras can't see if you pocket your lipstick in another part of the store. Your eyes skim the shelves once more before deciding on a dark red lipstick-- mature, but a little sexy. You walk away from the makeup aisle, tube of lipstick tucked into your palm. Once you feel safely out of view of any security cameras, you discreetly slide the lipstick into your jacket pocket. You hold back a triumphant smirk, instead silently reveling in your accomplishment. The amount of adrenaline coursing through you after a minor violation of the law is a little embarrassing. You continue to the front of the store with a gait that is perhaps too measured.

"Excuse me?"

You hear the voice but assume it's directed at someone else. You walk a little faster, just in case.

"Excuse me, I think you dropped your keys."

That gets your attention. You thrust one hand in your pocket to check for your keys. Not there. You turn around to find Adachi smiling at you. Great. Just your luck to be confronted by a police officer when you're trying to commit petty thievery. Sure enough, your key ring dangles from his index finger. 

"Thank you so much, I wouldn't have gotten too far without those!" You return his smile as he hands you the keys. This is fine, everything's fine.

"It's not a problem. It's my job, after all." He winks. You find that a bit ironic coming from a man who almost always slacks off at Junes, but whatever. You open your mouth to say farewell, but he speaks before you can.

"It's also my job to ensure no one steals anything. And, if I'm not mistaken, I saw you take something a second ago?"

Your eyes widen momentarily before you can help it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He smirks. "You're not a very good liar, you know."

You start to stutter out an excuse, but he cuts you off with a laugh. He steps closer and grabs your wrist, pulling your hand out of your pocket.

"Oh? What's this?" He rotates your hand to get a better look at the lipstick, the plastic wrap surrounding it a clear indicator that it has never been used. He gives you a once-over, and you find yourself blushing.

"I never took you for the thieving type! And for something so vain as makeup. Well, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with me." He releases your wrist, but not before taking the lipstick and pocketing it himself.

You sigh, defeated. "Yes, Adachi-san..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely finished writing this while drunk so. take that as you will. may edit later to fix that up but i just wanna get this out of my drafts for now!
> 
> a bit dubcon for the clear power imbalance here

"Tsk, Tsk. Hanamura-san would not be happy to find out he's got a little thief walking around..."

Adachi opens the door to the interrogation room and motions for you to proceed ahead of him. You shiver upon entering; it's way colder here than the rest of the building. You pull out a chair to sit down, but he shakes his head. "I need you to stay standing up. Did you take anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Somehow, I don't believe you." He closes the distance between you, reaching his hands into each of your jacket pockets. You're too shocked to react. "Hmm. Nothing here, but I guess it wouldn't be too smart if you hid everything in the same place." He pulls his hands out of your pockets only to let them drift down to your thighs, ostensibly feeling if anything is poking out through your front pockets. There's no way this is standard protocol. Instinctively, you smack his hands away and take a few steps back.

"I-I can just turn out my pockets for you, Adachi. This is unnecessary--"

"What? Are you embarrassed? With all those showy outfits, I would think you'd be into this."

The heat in your cheeks travels downwards. He may be a little right about you.

He steps closer to you, your back is almost pressed up against the wall. "Relax, this is just a regular pat-down. It'll be over before you know it." His voice is gentle, almost sincere. "Take off your jacket and hold your arms out for me." You comply, eyes focused on your shoelaces instead of Adachi's amused expression. He half-heartedly inspects your jacket before turning his eyes to you.

His hands come down on your shoulders, feeling there before circling behind your neck to check your collar. It tickles a little and you flinch. It would be so easy for him to wrap his hands around your neck right now-- but he should stay professional. What a drag. Still, he couldn't say it was all boring. Getting to touch you at all is a treat. He inspects each arm. His touch is firm, confident. He moves on to your sides. His fingers linger a little too long at your waist and hips, but not long enough for you to protest.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it? This next part is a little more-- well, it'll be over soon."

You furrow your brows and he shrugs apologetically. His fingers dip under your waistband and you gasp. He checks the circumference of your waistband for anything-- what the hell you could be hiding there is beyond you. He takes his hands out and lets them skim across your hips, landing back at your thighs. You finally muster the courage to look up at Adachi. His lips are pulled up into an almost-suppressed grin.

"Can you turn around for me and face the wall for this next part?"

You let out a frustrated sigh and turn around. "Don't try anything funny."

"I would _ never _." His reassurance is utterly unconvincing.

He presses his hands against your shoulder blades before letting them travel downward. He slips his hands into your back pockets. You wish it didn’t turn you on as much as it did.

_" Watch it ."_

"I swear, it's a part of the pat down." Your pants are tight enough that it was highly unlikely that you could hide anything there. His pants were getting tighter just looking at the way your jeans hug your curves.

“We’re almost done. I’m just going to make sure you’re not hiding anything in your shirt.” Before he can proceed, you turn around to glare at him.

“Nice try. I couldn’t possibly hide anything in there though. I mean–” Your voice trails off a little. “I’m not even wearing a bra.”

He looks down to confirm. He licks his lips; you were really asking to get fucked. Thank god they kept these rooms freezing cold for some reason.

“I don’t know, I can certainly see something poking out of your shirt…” You cross your arms to cover your chest in embarrassment.

“I think you’ve searched me pretty thoroughly. Why don’t we move on?”

"If you’re going to be difficult, I’ll have to handcuff you.” 

You narrow your eyes at him. “You’re joking.”

“I’m completely serious.” He grabs your arm and pulls you over to the table, pushing you down and bending you over the cold surface. Despite your struggling, he manages to pin your wrists behind your back.

Your cheeks redden and you thrash against the weight bearing down on your wrists. He laughs as he slips the cuffs around them. _ Click. _

You try to wriggle out of the restraints, but your efforts are in vain. He watches you struggle with a smirk on his face. The tightness in his pants gets a little more unbearable. Seeing you lying face down and helpless in front of him is so deliciously tempting.

"Aw, too bad. You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to get out of this."

Slightly out of breath, you stop trying to escape the handcuffs and just lay there. What the hell just happened.

"Am I under arrest? For _ shoplifting _?" 

He presses his palm into the small of your back, holding you still. "You can never be too careful! And you’re being terribly uncooperative."

"You’re overreacting."

He clicks his tongue. "And you’re resisting an officer. That's no good..." His hands find their way to your hips and squeeze. You tense up and shoot him a glare out of the corner of your eye. He notices your body stiffen and laughs. His fingers explore under the hem of your shirt, pulling it up a little and exposing your skin on your back to the cold air of the interrogation room. He moves up the curve of your hips before settling on your waist. You silently curse yourself for enjoying this.

"If you make me feel good enough, I'll consider dropping this."

He grinds against your ass and you involuntarily moan. _ Fuck. _ His lips stretch uncannily wide into a manic grin.

"Oh? Are you enjoying this?"

"Fuck off. I'm pretty sure you'd lose your job if I told anyone about this. You're the one who should be pleading with me."

He erupts in hysterical laughter before you can even finish your sentence. "Do you honestly think the police are going to believe some dumb thieving bitch over me? You're more of an idiot than I thought." His voice softens. "...Still, you're very cute."

"What the hell has gotten into you? You're normally so--"

He looks down at you, eyes innocent and eyebrows raised in surprise. "So, what? Passive? Goofy? Incompetent?" He scoffs and the look of innocence is replaced by a mocking grin. "I'm pretty good at pretending, huh? I think you'll like the real me, though. You seem like the kind of slut who enjoys getting bossed around."

Before you can open your mouth to protest, he yanks you up only to push you down to your knees. The floor is hard and uncomfortable, and you almost prefer being bent over the table. You shoot Adachi an indignant look, but he only grins back at you. He had been wanting to do this for a long time. He was almost giddy with excitement at the prospect of actually, _ finally, _ having his way with you. It was enough of a pleasure to handcuff those delicate wrists-- wrists he could break if he wanted to-- behind your back. He could've left it at that, just to see your scared expression and your arms contorted uncomfortably behind your back in that vulnerable position. But once he saw you like that, he couldn't resist relieving some of the tension you had created.

He pulls his cock out of his pants, and you lick your lips absentmindedly. This side of Adachi surprised you and, you hated to say, turned you on a little… A lot.

"Suck me off, slut. I know you want to."

Trying to retain some shred of dignity, you look up at him and raise an eyebrow in defiance. He groans, annoyed. He squeezes your cheeks hard enough to force your mouth open and guides his cock into your mouth, groaning with pleasure this time. His fingers tangle in your hair and he thrusts into your mouth languidly.

“You’re being real difficult, you know? This would be a lot more comfortable for you if you would be a good little whore and behave.” His leisurely pace gets faster and rougher, as if to emphasize that you deserve to be punished for your insubordination. You moan around his cock when he reaches the back of your throat. He hums with satisfaction and the heat between your legs becomes more noticeable. You look up at him through your eyelashes, which only incites him to fuck your mouth harder.

"Fuck, you look so good with my dick in your mouth. I'm gonna get that pretty face all dirty..."

He takes his cock out of your mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting him to your lips. The hand in your hair pushes your head back so that your face is angled up at him. His strokes are frantic as he chases his orgasm. He cums with a moan, splattering his cum all over your face and open mouth.

His half-lidded eyes stare at you in admiration while he catches his breath. He wipes his dick on your tongue, forcing you to lick up any remaining cum. A delighted sigh leaves his lips. 

“You sure are a pretty picture. Is this what you wanted when you were stealing that makeup? I really should’ve let you put that lipstick on just to have it all come off when I facefuck you.”

Your pussy twitches around nothing. Adachi is usually so unassuming, which makes his harsh words seem all the more biting.

“Could you at least clean up my face?” He watches with amusement as you try to lick up the cum that landed around your mouth.

“I don’t know that you’ve earned that privilege. Maybe if you beg.”

“But that’s–” He cuts you off, scooping some of the cum on your face onto his finger and forcing it in your mouth.

“What? Humiliating? Oh, but I simply can’t let crime go unpunished!” He takes his finger away and waits.

“...Fine. Please, Adachi? Please clean me up.”

He bends over you and lifts your head up by your chin. His voice is low and sultry and you’re not sure if you’re shivering because of the cold of the room or the warmth of his voice. “You can do better than that. Besides, don’t you like my cum?”

“Please, sir, please clean up your messy slut. I-I...love your cum but I’d rather have it inside me than on my face.” The words pour out before you realize what you’re saying. He’s shocked too, speechless even. He didn’t expect you to acquiesce so quickly, so _ perfectly. _Maybe he could keep you as his own personal toy after this.

“Wow, you’re… you’re a natural at being a cumslut, huh?” He grabs your discarded jacket and wipes your face up with it. Despite your obedience before, you glare at him. His smug expression disappears and he looks just like he normally does walking around Junes, eyebrows raised and eyes wide in innocent surprise. “What? I can’t use my own jacket sleeve! Dry-cleaning is expensive, you know, and the police department doesn’t really cover those expenses. I’m sure it’ll come out in the wash.” He smiles that goofy, oddly charming smile. You could get whiplash from how suddenly his demeanor changes.

“Ah, but I don’t think you’ve quite learned how bad stealing is.”

He pulls you up and bends you over the table.

“H-hey, I thought we were done.”

He pushes your head down onto the table. “Shh. It would’ve been over if you hadn’t looked so sexy begging for me like that with your face covered in my cum. But now you’ve got me all riled up again.” Sure enough, you feel his erection pressing up against your ass. This guy has an absurd recovery time. He yanks your pants down to your knees and laughs when he sees your lacy underwear.

“Were you expecting to get fucked today? Or do you always dress like a whore?” He pulls at your waistband and lets it go with a _ snap _.

The question doesn’t warrant a reply, but you give him one anyway. “I _ was _ expecting to get fucked today, but not by some perverted police officer.”

He smacks your ass and you yelp. “Shut up. You like it and I can prove it.”

He rubs his hard-on against your clothed pussy and you stifle a moan.

“Shit, you’re absolutely soaked! That’s a little bit pathetic, you know.” He pulls the wet fabric aside and positions himself at your entrance. You push your hips back against him involuntarily.

“Not yet, baby_ . _ Tell me you want me.” You refuse to give him anything other than indignant silence. _ Cute, _he thinks. That little act won’t last long. He reaches around you to rub your clit. As hard as you try to conceal it, he notices the way your body tenses up with pleasure– the way your hips buck ever so slightly against him and your fingers clench around nothing in particular. He has you in the palm of his hand and you both know it.

“...Please fuck me, Adachi.”

“That’s a good whore.” He holds you still with a hand on your hip and pushes himself inside you with a groan.

“Fuck, you're tight. You should shoplift more often.” You can practically hear the smug grin on his face. He thrusts into you, slow and deep.

“Very- _ a-ah _– funny.”

“What was that? Can you really not talk when you’re getting fucked?” He laughs and pulls your head up by your hair. It's harder to conceal your moans now, much to Adachi's satisfaction. He pounds into you even harder, eliciting more filthy sounds. As much as he loves your pitiful moans, he can’t have any of his coworkers finding out he’s abusing his position. He shoves two fingers in your mouth in an attempt to shut you up.

His voice is a harsh whisper. "Don't be so loud. These walls aren't soundproof, you stupid bitch." He punctuates the sentence with an extra hard thrust. You moan around his fingers as they prod at your tongue. He bends over you, his chest almost touching your back as he pushes deeper inside you. "At least moan my name if you're going to be so loud." He takes his fingers out of your mouth and holds onto your hips instead.

"Adachi…! Please fuck me harder!" His fingers dig further into your skin and his breathing gets heavier.

"Again… I want to hear it again."

"T-Tohru… please cum inside me." He moans, impressed by your desperation. To think he could've been fucking an easy whore like you all this time. He regrets not trying anything sooner. He bites into the sensitive skin on your neck. A few more hard thrusts and he finishes inside of you. He pulls out and you can feel his hot cum dripping onto the table. You silently pray that he properly cleans it before interrogating anyone else, but you doubt he will.

He takes the handcuffs off of you, much to your relief. You push yourself up so you’re sitting upright on the table, rotating your wrists to relieve some of the tension. You’re going to be pretty sore tomorrow. You pull your underwear and pants back up and watch as he does the same.

“So… what now?”

He looks up from fastening his belt to smirk at you. He struts back over to the table and cages you in with his arms on either side of you. Even without the handcuffs, he has you trapped.

“Attempting to bribe an officer with sex… hm. That doesn’t sound too good, does it? I’ll have to tell everyone about this if you say anything.”

“I won’t say a thing, officer.”

His smirk turns into a terrifying grin.

“Great! In that case, would you come and see me in a few days? I really think I should follow up on your progress. Make sure you’re being a productive member of society and all.”

You raise an eyebrow. “And if I don’t?”

He leans in so that his lips are brushing your ear. “Then I’ll make sure this shows up on your record. And you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

You avert your eyes. “No, sir.”

He stands upright, straightening up his wrinkled suit as much as possible. “That’s what I thought.”

You get off the table and head towards the door, which he ever-so-courteously holds open for you.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, then. Wear something cute and easy to take off, would you?” He playfully smacks your ass on your way out.


End file.
